


The End of Stars

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Fate was something that blessed Subaru and Hokuto. At the same time, it cursed them.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Kudos: 11





	The End of Stars

Subaru and Hokuto had never been happier in their lives as they walked down the aisle with their hands held.

Both of them were in similar, white suits, but considering the secondary colours (blue for Hokuto and red for Subaru), it was as if they were going to wear them to some kind of live show. Anzu sat in the audience, beaming with pride, not only because the suits she made looked absolutely amazing on them, but also because two of her best friends were about to tie the knot. She thought about the plots that she had devised to push them together (it didn’t help that they were so dense) and quietly supported them as they held their relationship in secret from the rest of the world. She even planned their secret wedding in an amazing garden venue. Finally, her work had bore fruit, and she had never felt so satisfied. 

Makoto was so overwhelmed with emotion that he was on the verge of tears, and Mao just smiled like he usually does. Both of them had also been pulled into Anzu’s schemes as fellow members of Trickstar, and now, they didn’t regret it for one bit. Just seeing Subaru and Hokuto up there on the altar was more than enough of a reward.

Speeches were made, and Jin, who was roped into being the priest (despite his protests), looked like he was going to fall asleep through the entire thing.. Subaru, on the other hand, had so much energy as he talked continuously about how amazing Hokuto was. It was almost to the point that he went overtime, and Hokuto had to remind him to let him talk as well. However, when he spoke, he began with a couple of scathing remarks about Subaru’s stupidity, before they melted into how much he loved the idiot and how strongly he desired to be with him for the rest of his life.

As rings were exchanged, Jin announced Subaru and Hokuto as husband and husband, and then he sighed…

“You may now kiss the groom.” 

The small audience, which only consisted of the rest of Trickstar, cheered in harmony. Even though it wasn’t the volume of thousands and thousands of fans cheering them on, it was more than enough to know that there were people who cared for them. Subaru and Hokuto closed the distance as fast as they could; they had already kissed so many times in the past, but this time just felt so much more magical. Hokuto’s heart was threatening to jump out of the confinements of his chest, and Subaru felt no different.

“Alright, I guess it’s time for the-” 

Jin was interrupted by the sound of gunfire as Anzu dropped from where she stood, a bullet hole in the back of her head.  
“Anzu!” Makoto cried out in a panic and rushed to her side, even though her life had already ended, but he was the next victim as he fell midrun, his hand inches away from Anzu’s. Adrenaline kicked in and Mao attempted to run towards a nearby fountain to take cover, but he was too slow. A bullet struck his leg, slowing him down, and he was finished with a fatal shot.

Meanwhile, Subaru was so terrified that he had frozen in a panic, but Hokuto’s mind cleared faster and he grabbed Subaru’s wrist, dragging him to another nearby fountain. They saw Jin sprinting towards them, but he too was shot. His body fell right in front of them.  
“H-Hokke… what’s… what’s happening…” Subaru trembled in Hokuto’s arms, tears flowing freely out of his eyes. “Anzu… Sari… Ukki… Sagami-”  
“Shh!” Hokuto hushed Subaru, using everything in his power to keep his composure, because the last thing he wanted was for Subaru to fall apart just because he did too. “Everything is going to be okay, we’ll think of a plan to get out of here.”

Whenever they were in a bad situation, someone was always there to help them, and they knew that they couldn’t have gotten this far (both as idols and as people) without them, but this time, they were truly alone. Hokuto heard footsteps coming his way and attempted to motion to Subaru his plan of action: he’d go for the gun while Subaru would go for the attacker’s face. Fortunately, the orange-haired man nodded to show that he understood, and they waited patiently behind the fountain as the footsteps came closer…

A figure clad in black jumped out of the bushes from the other side and violently grabbed Hokuto, who desperately tried to grab onto Subaru’s wrist in some attempt, any attempt to stay together, but the force was too powerful and they were separated.  
“Hokke!” Subaru cried out, but he was grabbed from behind too, and when he tried to struggle, the cold barrel of a gun jabbed into his temple.  
“Subaru!” Hokuto’s treatment was the same, and finally, everything fell to a stand still. Hokuto and Subaru were facing each other, crying, the happiest moment of their lives becoming the most horrifying moment in an instant. All of their dearest friends had been murdered, and now it wasn’t even certain whether they would live past this moment. They wanted to know why this was happening to them, why fate was making them suffer so much when they had built up so much for this moment, but no one was providing them the answers.

Hokuto felt the gun at his head press harder into him.  
“Hey, you wanna put them out of their misery?” One of the masked figures spoke. It was the one holding Subaru.  
“Wait, didn’t boss tell us to torture them first?” Subaru felt his heart drop at those words. Hokuto stayed deathly still, but inside he was in so much emotional pain at having to see Subaru suffer like this.  
“Yeah, but they just got married… I don’t wanna put them through that, you know.”

Hokuto decided to speak up, even with the massive risk it carried.  
“If you’re going to kill us, make it quick.” He tried to sound as composed as he could, but his throat was constricting from all of the crying and it wasn’t helping. Subaru felt those words stab deep into him; it was a moment when Hokuto truly admitted defeat. It wasn’t just defeat, it was death. All of the memories that they had together; of singing, dancing, stargazing, and loving, all of it was going to disappear in a single moment. Subaru didn’t want that to be Hokuto’s final words, he didn’t want to hear Hokuto indirectly begging their attackers to kill them quickly, he wanted to hear something about stars, love, anything but death.

The figure holding Hokuto responded first. “... I don’t care what the boss says. I’ll kill people for money but torturing is… I can’t imagine who’d do that, especially to people like these young men.”  
“It’s settled then.”

“I love you, Subaru.” Hokuto channeled all of his emotion, all of himself into those very words, as if he were a dying star that was giving off the last of its light. He smiled, he had accepted his end at that very moment. On the outside, it was a gentle smile that he wore to comfort Subaru, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but on the inside, he wanted to live more. He wanted to be able to go home, change out of their lavish clothes and put on something more casual, go to their dinner date, and then spend time at home loving one another, and then spend the rest of their lives loving, but everything had been cut short and he _absolutely hated it_. He hated what fate had planned for them and he wanted to rebel against it, just like he did against Eichi’s rule with the rest of Trickstar, but there was no way out of this and in that moment, Hokuto felt true despair.

“I love you too, Hokuto!” Subaru called out to his lover. He remembered the moment the knot was tied and he would never be alone again because there was someone else who could love him until the end of eternity. He thought about the future, about how he could sing and dance with Hokuto, eat with Hokuto, sleep with Hokuto, and live with Hokuto, but fate was cruel and he wasn’t going to be able to do it. All of that happiness turned into sadness and it came crashing down onto him, driving him right to the deepest, darkest depths of emotion, and nothing, not even Hokuto was going to be there to pull him out of it. 

Hokuto shut his eyes, and Subaru couldn’t look away as the other figure pulled the trigger, watching his lover’s body go limp. Hokuto was dead, and he could have done nothing to stop it. Initially, Subaru felt numb, but soon reality kicked in.  
“Hokuto!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn’t care if he was about to die too, he struggled with all of his might just to get to his lover’s body, and the figure holding him let him go and he never moved this fast in his life. Subaru held Hokuto’s body tight, even though he knew that those blue eyes were never going to open again. 

He didn’t care that there were two gunmen watching him weep. He cried the hardest he had in his life, still trying to cherish the warmth that remained. Subaru held Hokuto’s hand; it was cold like it almost always was, but he didn’t care, it was still the very same hand that he held as they walked down the aisle. Subaru embraced Hokuto with his free arm; he knew that he wasn’t going to receive a hug back like on that very day when they confessed their love for each other, but he didn’t care.

In the midst of his emotion, that small light of determination that he was always known for appeared, and he finally laid Hokuto’s body down and looked at the gunmen.  
“Let me join him.” 

Subaru would have been lying if he said that he wasn’t scared, because he truly was and death was terrifying, but his desire to be with Hokuto again was beyond overwhelming and he would do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant begging to be killed. He saw the gun aim at him and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever was about to come…

Darkness came swiftly and Subaru’s body lay beside Hokuto’s, their hands held together.

\---

Subaru found himself on a floor of white, a brilliant blue sky surrounding him. He was no longer dressed in the suit, but his body was glowing white, as if he had been transformed into a star.  
“Where… am I…?” Subaru wondered aloud, looking around to see if there was anything of interest. Some distance away, there was a staircase, leading up to some kind of light that he couldn’t see beyond. It was comforting, and he wanted to go there as soon as possible.

“Subaru…? Is that you?” He heard a very familiar voice and turned around to find the person that he had been crying over moments ago.  
“Hokke!!” He was there in an instant, tackling him into a hug with all of the strength that he had, crying into his shoulder. Hokuto’s body was also glowing white like his, and he eagerly returned the embrace, unable to hold his tears back too. Subaru had always been scared about what was on the other side of death, and the relief that he felt knowing that his lover would be there too was overwhelming. Hokuto felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, his love overflowing as he put all of his soul into returning Subaru’s affection. 

They held onto each other for what felt like an eternity.  
“That staircase… I think we need to go up there.” Hokuto spoke when they finally broke apart.  
“Yeah. Whatever’s at the top of it is calling us.” Subaru replied, before turning to look at his lover with a smile. “Let’s go up together?”  
“Of course.” Hokuto smiled back and nodded, extending his hand. Subaru eagerly took it, and they ascended the staircase.

In the end, they would still be together. Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Carna and euni for beta reading this work.


End file.
